The overall objective of this project is to investigate the use of microwaves and radiofrequency waves for production of hyperthermia for cancer therapy. This will be accomplished through the development and testing of new applicator types designed to heat deep tissues. Temperature monitoring will be achieved by using an innovative fiberoptic temperature probe system developed in our laboratory. These temperature probes will provide feedback control of the energy source. Phantom and animal tests will provide a means for evaluating the effectiveness of the heat production.